


see you

by nejisalive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, manga spoilers (ch.343 onwards), slight angst, the spoilers arent detailed i beat around the bush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: I thought I hated you, but seeing you again after all these years just reminded me of how much I fell in love with you
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	see you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this in one night and i probably wont beta this bc im really busy, but i couldn't sleep without writing a haikyuu fanfic in my +1 day break

“Oh hey! Tsukishima-san, is that you?” A voice yelled in the parking lot. Akiteru turned and froze. 

“Tsukishima-san! Hi! It’s been forever!” He waved walking towards Akiteru. Saeko yelled in confusion and Akiteru sighed. He slowed down, letting Shimada and Takinoue walk ahead. 

“Udai, it’s been a while.” He laughed, remembering the feeling of hanging out with him back in high school. Saeko was surprisingly quiet, she seemed focused. She brisk walked ahead of them both, causing the two to speed up to get to the court. 

* * *

“Tsukishima, one more missed receive and you’re benched for the season.” The sharp voice of the coach echoed in his head. He caught the next thrown ball, but he knew the balls were coming too fast for his capabilities. He was powering through until his thighs gave up and he tripped when lunging for the next ball. There was an audible  _ clack _ when the side of his jaw hit the floor. The practice match was paused to check for any injuries and before a benchwarmer could walk him to the nurse, Udai grabbed his shoulders and told coach that he’ll bring him to the nurse. They were walking away before the coach could contest to the star-ace walking away in the middle of a game. 

“Udai, what the fuck are you doing?” Akiteru mumbled. He couldn’t speak up, his mouth hurt too much. 

“Bringing you to the nurse, what do you think I’m doing?” Udai said, not bothering to have eye contact. 

“You’re needed in the game. I’m a replaceable wing spiker, you aren’t. Coach is going to kill us both.” Udai remained silent until they were at the nurse’s office. The nurse put some brown ointment on Akiteru’s jaw and parts of his arm. Udai sat there until the nurse left. 

“You fell on the floor.” Udai spat. 

“I did. I fell on the floor, I cracked my jaw, I can’t receive, and I’m not going to be a regular anymore. What else do you want to hear?” Akiteru replied bluntly. 

“Why didn’t you eat lunch.”

“... I was practicing. But, it wasn’t for anything now, was it? I’ll never be like you.” Akiteru laughed, it was painful to see and hear.

“You don’t want to be like me.” he laughed, “You’re tall, handsome, have friends, and you have a cute brother who believes in you. I have none of that.” 

“You’re athletic, dedicated, and shut up, you’re handsome.” Akiteru rolled his eyes and ruffled Udai’s hair. Udai blushed and turned away. 

“Look, U- Tenma.” Udai looked at him in shock, “I’m not good enough for this damn team, especially with you in it.” He smiled. “Let’s just be honest with ourselves here: I peaked in middle school and now I’ll be on the sidelines to cheer you on.” Akiteru look at his hands and saw the brown ointment on the side of his palm. 

“Akiteru, why are you giving up so easily?” Udai said seriously. If looks could kill, Akiteru would be dead from a jaw injury and Udai’s glare. 

“Do you think this is easy?” Akiteru smiled at him, killing Udai along with him. “I have a little brother who’s playing volleyball because his big bro is the ace of the team. I was the captain and ace of my middle school volleyball team. I had to stop my family from watching the games after out Spring Tournament because I could tell that all of you were getting better and better, but no matter how hard I tried, I was falling behind. I practice everyday, after our team practices because people want me to be you, but I’ll never be like you because I’m not talented enough to be you. We’re on our second year and I’m trying to get into university, but I love volleyball to the point that I would fail for it. Now, look at me and tell me that giving up is easy.” 

Udai stared at his feet and stood up. He apologized and excused himself. He got to the court and was immediately ignored by the coach. He bowed in acknowledgement and went to the storage area by the vending machine. He was on the verge of tears and anger with himself. 

_ That was it. I was supposed to give him the pep talk I practiced. I was supposed to take care of him. _

He slammed his head against the storage locker, feeling the bucket hit his head and fall on the ground. All he could think about was how Tsukishima fell and made it his final move on court. If only he could block the opponent better. If only they had a libero instead of a roster of wing spikers and middle blockers. If only he could make Akiteru stay. He heard a girl’s voice squeak when the bucket hit his head and he took it as a sign to go to the clubroom and stay there after releasing everything left in his system. He turned and made eye contact with the girl, still angry with himself. He walked and didn’t turn back. 

Akiteru on the other hand was resting on the bed and waited until the sting all over his face was gone. He was riled up, but no matter how mad he was, he wasn’t mad at Tenma.  _ Fuck, I called him Temna, too.  _ He groaned and sighed heavily. The nurse called out to ask if he was feeling alright and he took his chances and agreed. He went straight to the court to apologize to coach and excuse himself to go home because “the nurse told him to”. Coach nodded off and that’s it. He knew he was done for. His plays on the court and his pride, all laid out and mopped away. He walked to the clubroom to grab his things until he saw the black haired player inside, seated on the floor hugging his backpack. 

“Te- Udai, you should be playing.” He said monotonously, walking to his bag to change. 

“You should too.” Udai mumbled. 

“I’m not repeating myself. Don’t waste your shot at being ace.” Udai wanted to rebut with the same, but it was hopeless. 

“Akiteru,” Tsukishima was silent. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I’ll still go to training, but I know coach won’t let me play any real game.”

“I still want to see you in the court.”

“You will. I’ll see you at the center, you’ll see me at the seats.” Tsukishima was ready to go until Udai stood up and grabbed his arm.

“One day, I’ll prove it to you. I’ll prove to you that you deserve this more than anything.” Udai stared at him and Tsukishima smiled another one of his fake smiles. 

“Alright, that would be nice.” He waved him off and went his way. 

That was a moment they both needed and wasted, all at the same time. 

“Udai, good luck.” Akiteru said before parting ways from the court to the balcony seats. 

“Thank you, Tsukishima.” He nodded. 

Karasuno won Nationals that year. It was the legendary game; the game that put Karasuno’s name at the top. But, all Udai could do was bow in front of the crowd and give vague responses to reporters. His cheery demeanor faltering after every second of the win. 

“You did it, ace.” Tsukishima smiled. 

“We did it, Tsukishima.” Udai corrected, a scowl beginning to settle. 

“Sorry, team. The team did.” 

“I want to hate you.” Udai said, embracing Tsukishima to calm his outburst. 

“Then do.” He smiled, putting his hand on his head. 

“You could have won with us.”

“No, I wouldn’t have brought the team there.” 

“Volleyball is supposed to be fun.” 

“It isn’t.”

“You’re lying.” 

“The more the reason to hate me.” 

_ I want to hate you. But the more I see you, the more I realize why I keep falling harder and harder for you. _

* * *

“What team do you play for now, Mr. Little Giant?!” Hinata asked excitedly to Udai. Udai perked up and laughed slightly. 

“I don’t play volleyball anymore.” Tsukishima heard him from a few steps away and let it pass. Hinata left with Kageyama and they walked towards their seats together. 

“Tsukishima, your little brother is playing in the match too, right?” Udai asks him, smiling.  _ His hair grew longer. His face is more mature. _

“Yeah.” Akiteru looks towards the door of the loud crowd of people waiting for the game, realizing how far his brother has come. “He’s good.” He smiles at Udai. 

Seated, Udai was reading the magazine showing the statistics and facts about the members of each team. Udai and Akiteru converse about the game, little quirks coming back to each of them. Akiteru can get really serious, but he has a soft spot for his brother. He is also sometimes intimidated by his brother and is emotionally indebted to him. Udai’s eyes light up and his cheeks puff up slightly when he gets excited over things. When there’s a play he can analyze, his face gets lost in his treacherous scowl. Akiteru gets too excited talking about his brother, similar to how he proudly introduced his Kei to everyone when they were first years. Udai still puffs out his chest when he feels the need to be taller. Akiteru has a slight slouch and his cheeks get pink when he gets complimented or embarrassed. Udai gets jittery during long rallies and he always holds the arm of the person next to him when he isn’t playing. Akiteru gets touchy when his brother is doing amazing plays. They caught themselves holding each others’ shoulders until the game finished. 

The game finished and the results were official. Udai and Akiteru walked to the main lobby together, Shimada, Takinoue, and Saeko standing by to wait for Ukai. 

“You should call me Tenma again.” Udai bluntly said while walking. Akiteru got caught off guard and slapped his back.

“Then you should call me Akiteru again.” He smiled. 

“Sorry, Akiteru.” Udai said, smiling back. “I never proved to you what you deserved. I don’t even play volleyball anymore.” He kicked the ground in front of him while walking towards the exit. 

“You don’t need to prove it to me.” Akiteru took a leap of faith and put a hand on Udai’s hair. He used to ruffle it as endearment, but it’s so long and soft that all he could do was pet it. “I play in a small team with some people I met in the gym. It’s nothing big, but it’s fun.” The silence was long and it slowly occurred to both of them that their rekindling was getting too close. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your brother?” He asked, staring at his feet. The tips of his ears are red as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ears. 

“I think before me, his team needs him first.” He smiled and Udai felt his stomach turn. 

“You know, you haven’t changed much, but you also changed a lot.” Udai laughs, making Akiteru’s cheeks flare up. “You’re still tall, still handsome, still have friends, and you’re a cute brother who believes in Kei.” He laughs lightly. “But, now you’re proving me wrong. Giving up is hard, but it’s such an easy way to go.” He peeks at Akiteru’s back pocket while he’s distracted. 

“I can say the same for you, shrimpy.” Akiteru tried to tease, but his flustered state wasn’t helping him. “Your hair is longer and you don’t have that scary look in your eyes anymore, but you’re still the same guy I loved.” Akiteru laughed and choked at the realization of what he said. After a long pause, Udai carefully replied. 

“I wanted to hate you in high school.” Udai stated. 

“D-didn’t you? I was a huge pain. All I did was-” Akiteru was cut off by Udai embracing him. 

“I wanted to hate you, but all you did was hate yourself more. I want to say I love you now, but that’s too soon.” Udai blushed against Akiteru’s chest. 

Akiteru was dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to react. Udai pickpocketed Akiteru’s phone from his back pocket and stared at him with wide bright eyes. He was typing and he put the phone back in Akiteru’s pocket. 

“Tenma, what the fuck are you doing?” he mumbled. His cheeks beginning to numb from the blood rushing to them.

“Putting my number in here so we can go on a date, what do you think I’m doing?” Udai replied, blushing just as bad. 

Udai pulled away and they parted ways once a cab pulled over. 

They watched each other get smaller as the cab goes further. Akiteru pulls out his phone and calls Tenma. 

“Tenma.”

“Akiteru?” 

“I don’t hate you.” 

“I don’t hate you, too.” 

_ The more I see you, the more I realize why I keep falling harder and harder for you. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was okay!!! im usually better with fluff, but i needed to write one of my 5 haikyuu fic ideas!!!!!!


End file.
